


Brobdingnagian

by revolutionarykoala



Category: One Piece
Genre: (That's right - Luffy is the taller one here), Giant!Luffy, Height Differences, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionarykoala/pseuds/revolutionarykoala
Summary: A standard mission to scope out an uninhabited island goes south for Katakuri when he realises he's not alone. Not only that, but the other being on the island just happens to be a member of a race that absolutely hates his Mama - the Giants.Oblivious to all this, Luffy is just happy making another friend.





	Brobdingnagian

Whistling cheerfully, Luffy strolled through the forest. He hadn’t the slightest idea how he’d ended up here, having no recollection of anything after falling off the Naglfar. But that’s what made it an adventure. Besides, Road had his vivre card. His friends would find him eventually. So until then, he’d make the most of this chance and see what he could discover on his quest.

 

...Even if it could be a little difficult to grab anything, considering how _small_ everything around him was. His Observation Haki had improved in leaps and bounds since he and his crew had originally left Elbaf, but his experiences after leaving Elbaf had left him rather paranoid. Back when they’d started off, Goldberg had been less than impressed by the rather squished animals him and Hajrudin kept bringing back as food.

 

Even now, Luffy still found himself unaccustomed to discrepancies in sizes between what could be found on Elbaf compared to what seemed to be literally everywhere else. How could anyone fill up on such tiny fruits? Even the fiercest creatures barely made it up to his ankle. He was more likely to step on a bear than actually catch one.

 

Eventually however, Luffy had finally gathered enough food supplies to last him as he waited for his crew. But he couldn’t do much with raw meat, he was going to need a bonfire.

 

Luffy grinned.

 

* * *

 

 Katakuri cautiously walked through the unfamiliar territory. His Mama had been wanting to expand her range of influence lately, and this uninhabited island was deemed the perfect place to set up another base. So she’d sent out Katakuri to scope the area and deem whether or not it would truly be suitable for her needs. Katakuri thought the place was fine. Plenty of trees to keep Brulee happy and once the Big Mom Pirates had set up shop, there’d be more than enough sweet food to make all of the crew happy.

 

Then, a strange burst of heat suddenly erupted behind him. Startled, Katakuri whipped around, Mogura at the ready. But instead of his brother (a welcome sight), or one of Whitebeard’s many Division Commanders (a far more annoying sight), instead a strange straw wall had erupted out of nowhere.

 

No, not a wall, Katakuri suddenly realised. It was a foot.

 

And there was only one race in this world with such proportions.

 

Katakuri couldn't believe he hadn’t noticed him earlier. Clearly, he needed extra training if his Haki had somehow failed to alert him of the presence of a _giant._

 

Still firmly holding onto his trident, Katakuri crept backwards to the safety of the trees, not wanting to be anywhere near the limb in case the giant jerked and somehow managed to squash him. Special Paramecia powers or no, Katakuri hadn’t gotten this far by being a reckless fool. Luckily for him, the giant’s attention was trained entirely on the ridiculously enormous bonfire he was using to cook his food, rather than being aware of his surroundings.

 

Katakuri was silent as he took in the giant’s appearance. He was big, as you’d expect from any giant, but he had no idea if he was of a standard height for giants. The only interaction he and his family had with giants was back when Prince Loki had proposed to Lola, and the resulting nightmare that occurred afterwards. It wasn’t an incident anyone tried to think too hard about.

 

Katakuri shook his head. This wasn’t the time for reminiscing upon past events, especially with such a dangerous opponent in front of him. He focused again on the giant. He had a roundish face, with large eyes, framed by a large scar under his left eye. His body seemed toned, but far more slender than you’d expect of a giant. In all honesty, Katakuri thought he looked rather comely.

 

(How strange, it wasn’t like him to think of actually allow himself to think of others as attractive. Usually he’s too busy trying to be the perfect brother and subordinate to even allow himself such thoughts.)

 

On the giant’s finger there was an extremely tiny straw hat, kept in place by a string. No, he realised, the straw hat wasn’t tiny, it just seemed that way in comparison. Instead, the straw hat was designed for someone else. A human.

 

Why would a giant be in the possession of such a thing?

 

Before he could think on it any further Katakuri leaped back, his premonition suddenly screaming at him to dodge. However, just as Katakuri believed himself out of reach, an arm continued to stretch out and soon Katakuri found himself caught in the giant’s grasp. A devil fruit user then? Unexpected.

 

The giant blinked at him, his eyes sweeping over his form. Katakuri had no idea what was going through his head and wasn’t too sure he wanted to find out.

 

“I didn’t think there was anyone else here,” the giant mused, eyes trained on the being in his grasp. Quickly, Katakuri spiked himself and startled the giant. In his momentary shock, his grip loosened enough for Katakuri to get free. But unexpectedly, he found himself almost immediately caught by the giant once again, before his feet could even touch the ground. The giant didn’t seem too impressed.

 

“Woah, that was dangerous! What if you’d actually hit the ground?” This time he wrapped both hands around Katakuri’s waist, clearly worried Katakuri would somehow hurt himself.

 

Katakuri was silent. Partly because all the air had been expelled from his lungs when he’d been caught, but also because he hadn’t been expecting the giant to have such fast reflexes.The giant peered at him closely, eyes sparkling. Silently, Katakuri cursed himself. What was with him? First he couldn’t dodge the giant’s arm, and now was in the grasp of someone whose race hated his family, yet he couldn’t stop thinking about how pretty his eyes were? Maybe Katakuri would tell his Mama not to bother with this island after all, something here was causing his brain to act funny.

 

“Wait, are you human? But you're so big! Have I actually been talking with Dwarves all this time? Man, that’s kinda embarrassing to think about. The poor Dwarves.” Gently, the giant lowered him down.

 

(What point was there in him trying to escape if the giant was just going to let him down anyway? That’s just embarrassing.)

 

Feet now firmly planted on the ground, Katakuri was forced to stare up, something Katakuri wasn’t used to dealing with outside of his Mama. She was the only one taller than him who he regularly interacted with. This must be how most of his siblings felt whenever they interacted with him.

 

But Katakuri thought himself lucky, in a way. Thanks to his Mama’s genes Katakuri reached a little over five metres in height. This meant he reached up to around the giant’s waist. But compared to his siblings such as Flampe, Pudding or Anglais, who were far closer to the average human’s size, the giant’s height difference definitely wasn't as intimidating as it could’ve been.

 

“So anyway,” The giant continued cheerfully, bending down a little to get a better look at the human in front of him. Clearly the giant didn’t think it worth it to try holding onto him again. Katakuri couldn’t decide if he was relieved or disappointed. Wow, what was _wrong_ with him today?

 

“What’s your name?”

 

Katakuri paused, his mental chastising coming to a halt.

 

He didn’t immediately answer, debating on how to respond to the giant’s unintentionally loaded question. The mutual tension between his Mama and the Giants, especially after Lola had run away, meant that all of Big Mom’s children were wary about crossing paths with them. Those from Elbaf in particular were to be avoided, as they held the greatest grudge against Big Mom. Katakuri himself was no different to the rest of his siblings in this regard.

 

But either the giant in front of him didn't know who he was (highly unlikely in this part of the New World), or he didn't care about Katakuri’s familial ties. Katakuri found himself surprisingly calmed by such a thought. A novelty to be sure, but not an opportunity he was willing to go to waste.

 

“...It’s Mogura.”

 

So naturally, he immediately wasted it. But perhaps it was for the best. On the off chance the giant truly didn’t recognise him, it was safer to give a fake name in case things turned ugly. Katakuri didn’t think he’d immediately lose against a giant but it wasn’t something he was willing to find out unless truly necessary. Especially against a giant as quick (and pretty- no, _stop_ ) as this one. His size had belied his enormous speed leading to Katakuri to severely underestimate him. It wasn’t a mistake Katakuri wished to make again.

 

The giant didn’t seem to have noticed his hesitation.

 

“Nice to meet you, Mogura!” The giant held out a hand with a bright smile. “The name’s Luffy, and I’m gonna be King of the Pirates!”

 

Slowly, Katakuri reached out and shook Luffy’s hand as best he could. Luffy’s hand completely enveloped his own. Under his scarf, a smile grew unbidden on Katakuri’s face.

 

“Yeah...nice to meet you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love making bad decisions past midnight.


End file.
